Distant Glory - Heroes
In the Distant Glory chapters, you can recieve "Lore" accessories, which can be used to buy the ability to equip equipment that you could originally not use. Distant Glory is an expansion to the story line after clearing all of the shade impulse chapters and a total of Five Destiny Odysseys. If playing the original Japanese version, it's unlocked upon the defeat of Chaos in Shade Impulse 4. (100% completion is not required). This part of the story mode branches off with the story of Shantotto, a small yet powerful tarutaru from the nation of Windurst. When finished you can buy Shantotto for 1000 PP at the PP Catalog. In this mode, the player must fight through 5 stages, each with 2 Bosses, 2 normal Battle Pieces, and one battle piece fighting against a Shantotto Manikin. Upon the defeat of the Shantotto Manikin, A treasure chest containing a Lore appears. Characters confront the Cosmos heroes starting with Warrior of Light to Shantotto. Each stage has two of the warriors, and they go in order (For example, in the first stage, you fight the Warrior of Light and Firion twice, in the second stage, Onion Knight and Cecil, etc) DP Bonuses Stage Maps Clearing Distant Glory - Heroes unlocks Shantotto in the PP Shop, afterwhich she is available for purchase (1000PP). The Lady of Legend - D.G. 1 "Perhaps her high-pitched laugh is proof of an ancient, unmatched strength..." | style="border-top-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-right-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-bottom-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-left-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: dotted; border-right-style: dotted; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-left-style: dotted; "| You start with 4 Destiny Points and you can possible end with 3 DP. |} 1. False Hero Lv. 30. Battle Map : Old Chaos Shrine ( Ω ) 2. Lady of Antiquity Lv. 43. Battle Map : Order's Sanctuary ( Ω ) C. Treasure Chest : White Mage Lore ( After you win 2 )' ' 3. Imitation Liegeman Lv. 35. Battle Map : Pandaemonium ( Ω ) 4. Warrior of Light Lv.49. DP Chance : Win without losing HP . Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Old Chaos Shrine ( Ω ). ( After you win 1 ) 5. Firion Lv. 50. DP Chance: Win without losing HP . Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Pandaemonium ( Ω ). Has Last Chance. ( After you win 3 ) The Lady of Legend - D.G. 2 "Another time...another place...A lady makes a grand proclamation..." | style="border-top-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-right-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-bottom-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-left-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: dotted; border-right-style: dotted; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-left-style: dotted; "| You start with 4 Destiny Points and you can end with 4 DP if you skip the Chest and Summon/3 DP if you take just one/2 DP if you take both; fight 3, then 1, 2, and 5 together, then end fighting 4 next to the Chaos Stigma. |} 1. Counterfiet Youth Lv. 36. Battle Map : World of Darkness ( Ω ) 2. Lady of Antiquity Lv. 44. DP Chance : Win without taking damage . Reward : DP +1 : Battle Map : Order's Sanctuary ( Ω ) C. Treasure Chest : Phoenix Down ( After you win 2 )' ' 3. Delusory Knigt Lv. 36. Battle Map : Lunar Subterrance ( Ω ) 4. Onion Knight Lv.51. DP Chance : Wall Rush within 10 seconds . Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : World of Darkness ( Ω ). ( After you win 1 ) 5. Cecil Lv. 52. DP Chance: Wall rush in 10 seconds . Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Lunar Subterrance ( Ω ). ( After you win 3 )' ' S. 'Atomos The Lady of Legend - D.G. 3 "''So long as a pure future exists, one's choices are unlimited and everlasting..." | style="border-top-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-right-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-bottom-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-left-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: dotted; border-right-style: dotted; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-left-style: dotted; "| You start with 4 Destiny Points and you can end with 7 DP if the rare battle piece is up and you've already taken the Summon, and 3 DP if not; fight 1, then 4 and 7 together, then 2, 3, and end fighting 5 next to the Chaos Stigma. |} '''1. Fallacious Wanderer Lv. 38. DP Chance : Get critical hit in 10 seconds. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : The Rift ( Ω ) 2. Lady of Antiquity Lv. 47. DP Chance : Win without taking damage . Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Order's Sanctuary ( Ω ) C. Treasure Chest : Black Mage Lore ( After you win 2 )' ' 3. Phantasmal Girl Lv. 39. DP Chance : Critical Hit in 10 seconds. Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Kefka's Tower ( Ω ) 4. Bartz Lv.53. DP Chance : Get critical hit within 10 seconds . Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : The Rift ( Ω ). ( After you win 1 ) 5. Terra Lv. 52. DP Chance: Critical hit within 10 seconds . Reward : DP +1. Battle Map : Kefka's Tower ( Ω ). ( After you win 3 )' ' '''6. '''Ether '''7. (Rare Battle Piece) '''Lady of Antiquity Lv. 74. DP Chance : Win battle. Reward : DP +2. Battle Map : Order's Sanctuary ( Ω ) '''C1. '''Bard Lore ( After you beat 7 ) '''S. '''Titan See also Distant Glory - Villains Category:Story